Farseers
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Lunafreya did not go with King Regis and Prince Noctis when Niflheim invaded Tenebrae. Instead she went back to her brother who needed her most in this dire situation, but they're separated from each other and years later, are reunited.


King Regis and Prince Noctis fade in the distance of Magitek soldiers giving chase. Luna was rooted to the ground, shock overwhelmed her before she turned away and rushed back to her crying brother and the body of their mother. She did not dare look down, afraid of what would happen if she did, instead she knelt beside Ravus who noticed her presence and pulled her into his embrace.

She closed her eyes, letting him cry in her hair, muttering furious words that were lost in his sobs. It wasn't long until the man, or the monster who had killed their mother stood before them, Magitek soldiers stood watch. Their gazes empty with guns pointed directly at them. Luna was afraid they'd be next, she held onto Ravus, the last living member of her family.

 _They're going to kill us._

General Glauca stepped toward them, the earth beneath rumbled with each movement. "We have orders not to kill them. They're essential."

Luna pulled back from her brother, who had stopped crying, except he held a dark look in his eyes. He was gripping her arm, keeping her close. She noticed something in the distance, beyond the soldiers, someone standing in the shade. Their hair a deep violet, covered by a hat, he wore heavy clothes and his gaze was settled on her and Ravus.

His lips moved, pulled into a smile.

Two soldiers stepped toward them, past General Glauca who stayed still. They grabbed Luna, dragging her from Ravus, both raised to their feet.

"Let go of me! Luna!" Ravus yelled, thrashing in the soldier's grasp, "Let go of her."

Luna struggled, but the Magitek soldier's grip was hard on her arm. She cried, trying to escape so she wouldn't be taken away.

"Separate them," General Glauca said, he hid no amusement as the soldiers pulled Luna and Ravus away from each other. All that was between was their dead mother's body lying still on the ground.

Luna glanced toward the man in the shadows, he watched the exchange and when he caught Luna looking at him. He tipped his hat at her and grinned. Panic seized her as she turned back to her brother.

"No… Ravus!" she screamed, and finally she shed tears, knowing in vain it would be years until she would see him again. Lunafreya was kept somewhere secure while Niflheim weaved a cover story over their mother's death. In the following year when she turned sixteen, dreams plagued her nights and insomnia followed close behind. She was announced as the youngest Oracle and traveled throughout Tenebrae, healing whomever she could. Knowing the smallest bit of light in the world was needed, even if she had to give up a part of herself in doing so.

In the lost years apart from Ravus, they were finally reunited at the Fenestala Manor. She breathed deep, nervous and elated at once, she stepped in the room, escorted by soldiers who stopped outside. There were others there as well, and knew they wouldn't keep him on his own. Luna closed the door, leaving the room silent with one person standing before a window with a vase of Sylleblossoms.

His hair was longer, eyes solemn, the color and the warmth in the room drained by his presence. Her own excitement was gone, she walked toward him and when she stopped at his side. His gaze did not break, all these years left him hollow.

"Ravus," Luna said, pressing her hand against his arm.

He let out a breath and turned his attention toward her, a look of surprise flickered on his face before a smile broke out. "Lunafreya."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Ravus nodded. "Thinking too much, I apologize."

She managed a smile. "It's alright. It's good to see you."

"If it's the last they let us meet," he says, voice falling before he embraced her. Years now, she hoped for him, cried in the absence of her brother whom she wasn't sure lived. She knew they kept him in Niflheim, while she stayed in Tenebrae as the Oracle.

It was only right that she made her own demands.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon," she said, holding him tight.

They moved to the sofa's. Ravus sat across from her and he had brought the vase of flowers and set them down between them on the table. "I picked them for you," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," Luna touched a petal. "They're beautiful, Ravus."

They spoke of their time apart, moments Luna caught the uncertainty on Ravus's face. She assured him that he was safe and he moved from the opposite sofa and settled beside her. He took her hand, his own shaking.

"I tried… I tried… Lunafreya.."

Luna nodded, she tried as well. Except the years haven't been kind, not with darkness in their past that shrouded the barest light. This was a miracle all on its own, given by the Chancellor whom she did not fully acknowledge, not since the day her mother died. He was an enigma she couldn't stop.

"We're together, Ravus."

"I know," he said, voice breaking, "I tried to stay strong, to find out where you were and save you."

Lunafreya leaned her head against his shoulder and like when they were kids before being pulled away, he held her and cried. The loneliness was too much and when the Niflheim soldiers left the Fenestrala Manor, some kept close in case the Fleuret siblings tried to leave. Their home was another prison, but all that mattered was that they were together again.

They shared a bedroom, afraid their reunion was a nightmare. During the late night, Lunafreya woke as Ravus cried in his sleep, kicking back the blankets. Luna crawled toward him, shaking his shoulders.

"Ravus… Ravus.. Wake up," she said in a hushed whisper.

He sucked in a breath when his eyes opened, sitting up, he panted heavy before turning toward Lunafreya. His forehead was sweaty, hair pressed against his face as he reached for her shoulders. "You're...alive…"

Lunafreya furrowed her brows, confused. "It was a dream, Ravus."

He shook his head and let Luna help him lie down, wrapping her arms around her brother. He muttered, eyes fluttering shut. "You were dead… you were dead.. You were dying… there was water surrounding you… I saw...Noctis… Noctis was there…"

Ravus's breathing evened out, except Lunafreya stayed awake long enough to process his words. She knew what he meant, what he saw, afraid of the outcome if someone were to learn of this.

She closed her eyes against his head, her heart swelled with pain, a tear rolled along her cheek to her chin. "I know.. Ravus.. For now, we shall value the time we have left together."

 **fin.**

* * *

 _ **Notes:** I wanted to write something of a sibling bonding between the two. And I also liked the original idea of Ravus being a type of magic user/Oracle. Except the idea was scrapped and was given to the female Flueret line instead. His character would've been more interesting if he was the mysterious 'hooded' man instead of what we got in XV. Oh wells, right._

 _I hope you enjoyed. :)_

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
